Dinner?
by Akiyotame
Summary: A KotoNico star-crossed lovers AU one-shot request.


Minami Kotori, the daughter of the woman who leads the world renowned Minami Strike Team seeked to find the greater pleasures in life. As a child she was secluded and isolated into a strict upbringing due to her mother being the commander of a special defense force against crime in Japan. Now a fully grown woman, she desires to escape the tight vicegrip of her mother and live a more carefree and exciting lifestyle.

Yazawa Nico, the daughter of the woman who leads the infamous Yazawa Yakuza had grown bored of her life of crime. At a young age, Nico's mother had taught her how to defend herself against anyone that attacked her. She also taught Nico to toughen up in hopes that she would inherit the role as the leader of the Yazawa Yakuza. However, somewhere along the line after all of the crime, Nico desired to live normally like the women she saw in the media. A life free of crime.

It was quite odd how these two women met, Nico got too aggressive when trying to play around with a woman and overstepped her boundaries. She was pushed onto the street and a speeding car came to a skidding stop, mere inches away from Nico's head.

An ashen haired girl quickly got out of the car and helped Nico up, "Are you okay?!" she patted down Nico's body to check for any cuts or bruises.

Nico shrugged and dusted herself off, "I'm alright..." her voice trailed off when she got a glimpse of the woman in front of her, "Actually, I think I might have twisted my ankle during the fall. Do you mind treating me to dinner?"

"W-what? We need to get you some help," she insisted.

"As long as I don't stand or walk on it too long, I'll be fine..." Nico pointed over to Kotori's car, "And that's a good way to get me around."

Kotori frowned, "Well since it's my car, we're going to get you help first."

Nico felt her eye twitch a little, she had never met a girl as persistent as this one before.

"And button up your shirt a little, sheesh are you trying to make someone attack you? Your pants are a mess and unironed too. And your shoes are practically falling apart," Kotori waved her finger and pointed out everything she saw that was wrong on Nico.

Nico's hands balled up and she clenched her teeth as she listened to the stranger nag, "Just deal with it Nico, you'll get a free dinner out of this..." she thought in her head.

Kotori buttoned up Nico's shirt and pat her pants clean for her, "Image means a lot in this world, hasn't your mother taught you that?"

"My mama believed in a different image," she answered back.

Kotori puffed her cheeks, "This woman is so... strange. Something about her makes my heart beat differently," she pulled on Nico's sleeve and led her to the passenger seat before getting herself in the car.

"Do you know the way to Nishikino Hospital from here?" Kotori asked.

Nico gulped, "N-Nishikino Hospital...?" she shook her head and lied, "No I don't."

"Oh well then..." Kotori pulled out her phone and mapped the directions. She sped off and 15 minutes later they arrived at the hospital.

Kotori helped Nico out of the car while she tried to keep up the act. Nico was regretting the decision to test the waters with this woman.

"Dr. Nishikino? I have a small emergency," Kotori called out to the front desk.

A woman shuffled around behind the counter before emerging, "Oh, Miss Minami, what can I do for you today?"

Kotori tilted her head towards Nico who was trying her best to put on a fake smile.

"Y-Yaza-"

"OWWWW MY ANKLEEEE!" Nico fell to the ground. It was all an act to overpower Maki's voice, "Please get me help!"

Other nurses rushed over and put Nico on a wheelchair before rolling her off. She signaled Maki to follow her, "Excuse me while I take care of her..."

Maki rushed to Nico's side and left Kotori alone in the lobby, "Nico, what the heck are you thinking?!" she yelled in a hushed tone.

"Look, I know Maki, I'm not supposed to come here but that woman insisted on bringing me!" Nico replied back.

"That woman?! Do you know who she is?" Maki's tone sent an alarming message into Nico's head.

She shook her head slowly, "N-No...?"

Maki kept her voice low and leaned in closer to Nico's ear, "That's Minami Kotori! As in the daughter of the Minami Strike Team!"

Nico almost jumped off her wheelchair, but Maki kept her seated, "A-Are you serious?! Is she going to kill me?!"

Maki shook her head, "If she helped you here, she probably doesn't know who you are. Just stick to a first name basis and you should be out of her hair soon enough."

Nico felt a chill run down her spine and she struggled to swallow her own saliva, "I-I told her to buy me dinner..."

"You told her what?!" Maki almost screamed that question but she somehow managed to keep it tame, "Are you an idiot?!"

Nico held her hands up to defend herself, "I was just trying to get myself some free dinner and maybe some 'dessert'!"

"You're going to get your just desserts if you keep this act up!" Maki punched Nico's arm lightly. Nico rubbed where Maki hit her in response, "Look, I work for both sides, but you know that if the police find you here, you're done for right?"

"I know Maki, just... look my ankle isn't even hurt, give me a wrap and call it a day," Nico confessed.

Maki reached over a cart and pulled a roll out. She forced it into Nico's hands, "You better move quick, she can get impatient."

"I know, I know, just give me a second!" Nico bent over and wrapped the bandage that Maki gave her a moment ago. Once it was all snug and tight she got up and faced Maki, "Thanks for the help, Doc!"

"Try not to come here, I don't want you behind bars," Maki warned.

"I don't plan to," Nico waved goodbye and pretended to limp back through the doors.

* * *

Kotori spotted the pseudo-limping girl and stood up, "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah yeah, can we have dinner now?" Nico tried to get this deal done as quickly as possible.

"Do you always have food on your mind?"

"Food and women, I guess?"

Kotori scoffed and walked out of the hospital. Nico followed after her and got into the car, "So where are you taking me?"

"Pashoulli's"

Nico almost choked on her own spit, "P-Pashoulli's?! You mean that ridiculously expensive Italian restaurant?!"

"Yeah, why?"

" 'yeah, why?' " Nico imitated Kotori's voice, "That place is freaking expensive! Where are you getting this money?"

"My mother is the commander of the Minami Strike Team, we get a lot of money for our services."

Nico flinched, "N-No wayyy..." she tried to fake her confusion, "I can't believe I'm having dinner with a Minami."

"Now that you know who I am, what about you? What's your name?"

"Nico Yaza...koushizora..."

"Nice to meet you Nico Yazakoushizora."

Nico turned to look out the window and wiped away her sweat, "I almost gave myself away there."

"... You're not going to ask?" Kotori broke the silence with a question.

Nico flinched, "Ask what?"

"Usually when I tell people who I am, they start asking questions about my mother."

"Is that so? What do you like to do?"

Kotori looked over with her brow raised, "What do I like to do? That's what you want to ask?"

"Yeah why not learn about you if I already know a lot about your mom?"

Kotori blushed in response to Nico's question. No one ever asked about her instead of her mother.

"U-umm... I guess I like making clothes..." she replied

"Really? I wouldn't have taken you for that type."

Kotori laughed awkwardly, "Yeah... what about you?"

"I like wome- Hmm... I guess what normal people like to do?"

Kotori tilted her head in question, "Normal people?"

"You know like... shopping, dates, picnics, those sort of things."

Kotori giggled, "I wouldn't have taken you for a romantic, Nico." The car came to a stop, "We're here."

The two got out of the car and Kotori tossed her keys to the valet service. When they walked through the doors they were greeted by finely dressed men who lead them to an empty seat.

"Wait, why aren't we waiting, isn't this place usually packed?" Nico turned around to see the annoyed faces of people lined up by the front desk.

"I'm a Minami, we get special treatment," she answered.

Nico sat down hesitantly and was presented with a menu, "Thank you..."

The two ordered their choice of pasta and were presented with breadsticks and soup for an appetizer. Once the food arrived, Nico started digging in immediately.

"Oh my god this food is delicious!" she stuffed her cheeks to the brim and spoke with her mouth full. She would take a bite of the pasta, then bite off a piece of the breadstick to mix the flavors.

"Don't eat too fast or you'll choke," Kotori ate her food with more manner and civility.

"Its not everyday you get to eat at a place like this!" She used the soup to help get the food down and began eating again.

"So Nico, do you have anyone special in your life?"

She spoke with her mouth full, "Other than my mom and siblings, no. How about you?"

"Just my mom, she never let me go out much when I was younger."

Nico swallowed what was left in her mouth before continuing, "Why's that?"

Kotori set down her fork gently and looked down with a hint of sadness in her eyes, "She says it was for my protection, it was pretty lonely living alone in a large home, I'll tell you that much."

Nico lowered her silverware, "I'm sorry to hear that... Hey can I try your dish?" she pointed with her fork and changed the subject

Kotori picked up her fork and picked up some of her pasta, "Sure, open your mouth."

"I can feed myself, Kotori," Nico stared at the food that hovered in front of her.

"Just open your mouth," Kotori commanded.

Nico gave in and let Kotori feed her the pasta. She chewed on it slowly to savor the flavor and her emotions reflected on her face.

Nico picked up some of her pasta and held it up, "Here let me feed you in return."

Kotori opened her mouth and closed her eyes. She felt the pasta hit her cheek, "Heyy!"

She opened her eyes to see Nico laughing, "Hahaha sorry, sorry, I had to!"

Kotori grinded her teeth and picked up more of her pasta, "Payback time!" she thrusted the fork forward to get the sauce on Nico's face.

Nico dodged it by a hair, "Hey hey! Watch where you poke with that thing!"

The two continued to goof around during the dinner and eventually they finished. They left the restaurant with smiles on their faces and laughs escaping their lips.

"Thank you for the dinner," Nico stuffed her hands into her pockets and gave a half hearted bow.

Kotori giggled to herself, "I'm surprised we weren't kicked out."

Nico rubbed the back of her neck, "It was a lot of fun."

Kotori puffed her cheeks and held her hands behind her back. She rocked on her feet from heel to toe and blushed a little, "Umm... Will I be able to see you again?"

Nico's heart dropped when she remembered the situation she was in, "... I don't think so..."

"Oh..." the light in Kotori's eyes dissolved and she stopped rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Kotori, look I-"

The valet driver pulled up and Kotori quickly got inside without a word, "Just get in the car... I'll drop you off..."

"Kotori..."

Kotori brought the car to a stop back at where the two of them met.

"Kotori..." Nico whimpered

"Get out..." she replied coldly.

"Kotori wait-"

"Leave me like everyone else! Everyone uses me for money! They never look past the image of my mother..." Kotori's voice raised out of the blue and it caught Nico off guard.

"Look Kotori... I umm... I haven't been truthful with you..."

Kotori turned her body to face Nico, "So you admit that you used me...?"

"No its-"

"Then what is it?!" she yelled.

"... I... I lied about my ankle so I could get free dinner from you and take you home... you are really cute. But then I learned who you were..."

"And...?"

"I lied about my name... my real name is... Yazawa Nico."

Kotori remembered hearing the name before, "Yazawa...?" her eyes lit up when she drew the connections.

"And before you panic and call the police, I just wanted to let you know that... I actually had a lot of fun with you tonight."

Kotori looked down at her lap, "... Then why don't you want to see me again?"

"Because I was afraid of you finding out who I really was..." Nico reached out for Kotori's hand.

"... You're the only person who took the time to get to know me... when you said we wouldn't meet again, it broke my heart..."

"I know but... We're on different sides... if our mothers found out, there would be an all out war..."

Kotori gripped Nico's hand tighter, "I don't care... I'm tired of being alone..."

"Kotori..."

Kotori squeezed on Nico's hand and pulled the two of them together for a kiss.

"Kotori?!" Nico retreated back after the kiss and blushed.

"Let's run away." she proclaimed.

"B-but I can't just leave my family," Nico replied.

"Please, I'll go anywhere away from loneliness..." Kotori clutched her chest and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Well I can't exactly take you home... my mom would either kill you or use you as a bargaining chip..."

"Please Nico... I just want to live a normal life."

Those words stuck out to Nico, she had always desired the same thing that Kotori did, "A normal life..."

"Yeah, a life away from crime or order. Just us..."

Nico wasn't all for the idea yet, but she was willing to take the risk with Kotori, "Where would we go?"

Kotori put her car back on drive,

"Anywhere..."


End file.
